videogamefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Capcom Smash Rumble/Strider Hiryu
Strider Hiryu is the main protagonist of the Strider series and is a playable starter character in Capcom Smash Rumble. General Hiryu is a special and the most skilled agent known as a Strider, obtaining the high rank of Special A-Class at a young age. Striders are an elite team of ninja mercenaries, and one of the world's most influential secret maneuvering groups, having existed since the feudal era of Japan. Striders are a secret organization specializing in kidnapping, assassination, demolition, and other types of missions that they have performed throughout history in service of the greater good. Attributes Strider Hiryu is one of unique, fastest characters in the game. His attacks can be chained into different ones too fast. He has long variety of attacks with close-range properties on them. He can also wall-jump, wall-cling and use a tether recovery. Strider's Normal Moves * Neutral Combo: Strider Hiryu rapidly slashes with the Cypher from left to right and back again, for an infinite combo. * Side Attack: Strider Hiryu thrusts his hand forward for a swiping strike. * Up Attack: Strider Hiryu raises his leg for an upward kick. * Down Attack: Strider Hiryu ducks down and spins on the floor to do a sweeping slash. * Dash Attack: Strider Hiryu spins around while running for a backhanded spinning Cypher slash. * Heavy Forward Attack: Strider Hiryu charges up the Cypher and does a powerful slash, emitting a shockwave in-front of him which's size depends on the charge. * Heavy Up Attack: Strider Hiryu brings the Cypher above his head with both hands for an upward slash. * Heavy Down Attack: Strider Hiryu does a sliding kick, powered by the Cypher so that his feet are engulfed in plasma from it. * Neutral Aerial: Strider Hiryu rapidly slashes around with the Cypher in mid-air. * Forward Aerial: Strider Hiryu does a spinning backhanded Cypher slash in-front of him while in the air. * Back Aerial: Strider Hiryu spins backwards while doing 3 kicks behind him mid-air. * Up Aerial: Strider Hiryu does a single rapid slash upward with the Cypher mid-air. * Down Aerial: Strider Hiryu falls down and stabs the Cypher into the ground when he reaches it, making a small shockwave. * Grab: Strider Hiryu throws a metallic hook forward, latching onto the opponent and pulls them in. Can be used as a tether recovery. * Pummel: Strider Hiryu swiftly slices the opponent with the Cypher. * Forward Throw: Strider Hiryu tosses the opponent forward and calls in a mechanical tiger with Option B to bite them to the ground. * Backward Throw: Strider Hiryu maneuvers the opponent behind him and then back-stabs them with the Cypher before kicking them away. * Upward Throw: Strider Hiryu jumps up with the opponent and flips upside down to pile-drive them into the ground. * Downward Throw: Strider Hiryu tosses the opponent to the ground and stomps on them with both feet with his arms crossed. Strider's Special Moves Neutral Special: Option A * Strider Hiryu summons a small satellite that slowly orbits around him and shoots rings of energy whenever he attacks for 3 seconds. Side Special: Excalibur * Strider Hiryu dashes like a blur in a direction that can be altered with the directional buttons, slashing opponents if he reaches them. Up Special: Option C * Strider Hiryu calls in a mechanical bird and jumps on it, letting him fly around the stage and ram opponents with the bird for a short period of time. Down Special: Savage Slash * Strider Hiryu jumps and flips in the air while slashing in all directions with the Cypher. Hyper Smash: Ragnarok * Several clones of Strider Hiryu appears as he says "Time to face your end! Ragnarok!" and then dashes forward with them as they dash around the screen, slashing any opponents they touch for heavy damage before ending when they all join together and slash across the screen from opposite directions. Trivia * TBA Category:Capcom Category:Characters Category:Strider